Anniversary
File:Anniversary bar.PNG Anniversary is a seasonal event celebrating of the release of Overwatch. The inaugural event ran from May 23 to June 12, 2017. While the event did not have a seasonal brawl or map, it introduced Lockout Elimination and Limited Duel for the Arcade, along with 3 new arena maps: Necropolis, Castillo, and Black Forest, all of which remained after the event ended. The event returned on May 22, 2018, running through to June 11, 2018. The event came with new arena map Petra, a Competitive variant of deathmatch, and new loot box drop system: 2018 anniversary boxes are also guaranteed to drop one item from another seasonal event, and legendary anniversary boxes will always drop at least one legendary item; the latter can only be obtained by logging in during the event or bulk purchasing 50 crates. The event returned in 2019, ran between May 22 and June 11. The event also contains a limited series of items, which can be earned through special Loot Boxes, and unlocked through Hero Gallery. Once the even ends, all event-exclusive content becomes unobtainable until the next year's anniversary event. Anniversary items Anniversary/Anniversary items|All items Anniversary/Anniversary 2018 items|2019 items Anniversary/Anniversary 2018 items|2018 items Anniversary/Anniversary 2017 items|2017 items Media Trivia *This is the only event to not introduce any event-exclusive Victory Poses or Highlight Intros. *A later section of the Anniversary event main menu theme uses the same music present in the first part of the Uprising Origin Story Video. *Due to 24 heroes being released at the time of this event, and Junkrat and Roadhog being given Joker cards, the 9 of Hearts and 9 of Clubs were not given to a hero in the form of a spray. *If Junkrat and Roadhog's dance emotes are positioned and timed correctly, they will high-five each other during their dances and an audio cue will be heard when they do. Reference *Ana's dance emote is an Egyptian Saidi Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYMJ7HqCQmY *Ana's "Follow me" voice line is reference to a recurring line in the Terminator franchise. *Bastion's dance emote is The Train Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0v6DrAznj0 *Brigitte’s dance emote is a reference to a viral video of the Swedish Women’s handball team performing a Zumba dance. https://youtu.be/dY3U_xLjcGY *D.Va's dance emote is a reference to the Voltron's dance from Robot Chicken. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjMFYAdvHJc&feature=youtu.be&t=1m56s *Doomfist's emote is a reference to Baby Groot's dance from the opening of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Genji's dance emote is a reference to Kinjaz. It contains a few moves from two of their preformances. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUw6cQ_ORJI&feature=youtu.be&t=12m57s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUw6cQ_ORJI&t=17m10s *Genji's skin, like the name implies, is based on Super Sentai and Kamen Rider series. *Hanzo's dance emote is a traditional Japanese dance called "Nanchu Soran Bushi" or "The Fisherman's Dance". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbbBR-lTA3g&t=13s *Junkrat's dance emote is a dance Will Smith did on The Fresh Prince of Bel Air . https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaDQA3kCUgA&t=1m4s *Lúcio's dance emote is a Rollerblade Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2JS0MnY-nI *McCree's dance emote is The Electric Slide Line Dance. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPxXTh7P0cY&t=34s *Mei's dance emote is the choreography that goes with the Hare Hare Yukai dance from the 2006 anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mljdpRp41I4 *Mercy's dance emote is The Hustle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ZyQIh0sH5A&t=30s *Moira’s dance emote is an Industrial dance https://youtu.be/kBYwMOPKuPo *Moira’s "Good news, everyone" voice line is a reference to a catchphrase of Professor Farnsworth in Futurama. *Orisa's dance is partly based on Equine dancing. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knCj92zA0tU *Orisa's "Satisfied with protection" voice line is likely a reference to Big Hero 6. *Reinhardt's dance is a reference to Gene Kelly's "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNOSj0gQ1PU *Reinhardt's "Honor! Justice! Reinhardt!" voice line is a reference to the exact same quote said by his voice actor at BlizzCon 2016. *Roadhog's dance emote is The Cabbage Patch. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHW69vx_pPo *Soldier: 76's dance emote is most likely a reference to Nuts!. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3w4B7QxL_n4 *Sombra's dance emote is Shuffle Dancehttps://mobile.twitter.com/jdavisAnimation/status/867239778772815872 *Tracer's dance emote is The Charleston. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUpAcPAipDA *Widowmaker's dance emote is Ballet. *Winston's dance emote is a reference to The Twist from Pulp Fiction. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSLMN6g_Od4&t=1m26s *Zarya's dance emote is a reference to the 1988 Crystal Light National Aerobic Championship. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozoTzkCeO-A&t=2m21s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozoTzkCeO-A&t=3m5s External Links *Overwatch: Anniversary Patch Changes }} References de:Jubiläum pl:Rocznica Category:Seasonal Content